After the Crash
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: After the Normandy crashes Garrus develops an obsession with James that is pure insanity. Will James be able to save himself from a terrifying fate? Will Garrus find his sanity again? Read to find out. The story is in first person Garrus point of view, reviews please but no flames.


After the Crash

I do not own the Mass Effect series. It belongs to EA and Bioware.

Warning the following story contains strong violence, strong language and highly disturbing content and a character acting OOC. Anyone under the age of 18 should get the hell out of here right now!

Extra warning Major Mass Effect 3 spoilers and Character death!

It has been six months since we crashed onto this damn planet thanks to Joker's lousy piloting skills. Ashley still thinks there is a chance we will be rescued and so do some of the others. But I know that at this point we are trapped on this primitive and savage world forever. I have done so many calibrations in order to remain, sane. But at this point my insanity is slowly slipping. I keep thinking about my home planet and my family. I don't even know if they are alive.

I cry when I sleep now. To think that I the great Garrus Vakarian have now become a cry baby; it doesn't help that I have recently broken up with Tail. She was just using me for my body though, so it wasn't a real relationship. Still it hurts to be all alone. Now that I have accepted the fact that we are never being rescued; I know that if I am not to die alone that I will have to find love here. Since Tail and I are over, I tried to see if Liara would be interested in me. Sadly the only man she is has ever loved as been Shepard. She told me that wither he is dead or alive; she will never be with anyone else, but him. I know that I can never find love with Ashley, because she's just not into us aliens, besides I think she has something going with the dock worker Zech. Although he's ten years younger than her; strange I never knew Ashley liked younger guys. Anyway I am all alone now; I don't think I would be if I was gay though. Because of James, he has been such a good friend to me. Shepard was like a brother to me, but James if only he was female he would be the perfect lover. We are both straight as an arrow so we have never thought of broke backing it as the humans would say.

I wish to the all the spirits that James was a woman; then all my problems would be solved. I wish Shepard was around. He would understand he would help me out, he'd see that I am not crazy. Even though I cut my face some times so I can make the scars on it grow. I like my scars there very pretty and I don't want them to go away anymore. If I told anyone this they would say that I was crazy, but insanity is a human flaw. Turian's do go insane, except for Saren. But he as a dick who was controlled by the reapers; as for me I am fine…fine…fine….fine!

I have spent the last week in my room all alone though, because I couldn't face James anymore. I want him so bad, but I don't want to go gay! I thought long and hard about it and then it hit me like lighting! Id' have to study the matter a bit , but there was a way that I could make James mine and still be straight. I'd just have to make sure that everything went according to plan.

James was working out at the dock like always. He was sweating a lot and I could see his muscles ripping through his shirt. I wondered after I made my modifications to him if those muscles would remain. I walked up to James as he finished doing chin-ups. I gave him a towel to wipe the sweat off his face. Once he was done doing that, I said, "James I know that Joker said we were all out of beer, but I did some digging around and look what I found."

I handed James a beer can and he instantly opened it and said, "Thanks man you're the best. You know I think there's a good chance this will be the last beer I ever have in my life."

"I thought you still believed we were being rescued."

"It's been six months Garrus. I don't know what's going out there in rest of the galaxy. I don't know wither we have beaten the reapers or not; but I do know that no one is coming for us."

"I guess we're going to have to be each other's family from now on."

"Ah yeah I guess we are. Anyway do you want me to find some cups around here so we can share this beer together?"

"I can't drink human beer James, besides after all you have done for us you deserve this last beer. I think it may me stale now though."

"Then I'll just have to chug it all down in one gulp."

James chugged the entire beer down and instantly collapsed on the ground like a bag of bricks. He was out like a light and wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Now I could put my plan into action. After the crash of the Normandy I had made many expansions to my room and then I made calibrations to those expansions to make them perfect. Now I had an operating table in my own room and all the other materials had needed to put my plan into action. I had stripped James of all of his clothes and had his arms and legs shackled to the operating table.

He was sound asleep and I was ready to begin my operation that would allow us to be together, forever. As I was washing my hands to perform to operation; the effects of the knock out drug I had used on James wore off. He woke up and realized that he was naked and restrained on a table. He looked at me and shouted, "What the fuck is going on Garrais?"

I put on some rubber gloves while replying, "Well James I have decided that I want you as a lover for the rest of my life. I want to love you like our dear Commander loved Liara. However, I am not gay and neither are you. So I decided that for us to be together, I am going to give you a sex change that will turn you into lovely woman."

"You have to be fucking kidding me!"

"Oh I am quite serious James. I am going to give you breasts with big pink tits, long blond hair and a nice round plumb ass and a cunt with curly pubic hair. You will be a woman James, not only in body, but in mind. Because I am going to brain wash you to think you are a woman who lives only for me. The two of us are going to leave the Normandy James. I have found a cave that will be a suitable home for us, after I make some calibrations to it of course. We will work on this world together naked just like your Adam and Eve. We will make love everywhere and we will calibrate everything!"

"NO! Get me the fuck out of here Garrais! I swear if you touch me I will fucking kill you, you insane mother fucking pervert!"

"I am not a pervert James; Tail is a pervert for using me for sex. Ashley is a pervert for screwing a guy ten years younger than her. Joker is a pervert for fucking a machine! I am just someone who just wants to be loved James and I going to get it!"

"Stay the fuck away from me!"

James then spat in my face and I wiped the spit off and decided that he should pay for that. Since he wouldn't be using his balls for much longer, I decided to give him a good kick in them. James groaned in pain and I smiled and gently storked his face. I then whispered into his ear and said, "I am going to knock you out now James. When you wake up you will be a beautiful woman and all you will want nothing more than to please me forever!"

"This is wrong Garrus!"

"But it feels so right!"

"If you do this you'll be a fucking monster like Saren!"

"Saren never gave anyone a sex change James, so I don't understand how you could compare me to him. Anyhow it's time for you to fall asleep now. When you awake you will be called Sarah and you will love me."

"NO!"

James then struggled against the restraints so hard that he had a nose bled. I watched as he struggled to free himself. I thought he couldn't break free of the restraints, I was wrong. James broke free of his restraints and attacked me. However, I was ready for him. I grabbed James's wrists and pushed him against the wall. James hit the wall hard and then got up and attacked me again while screaming like a mad man. He swung a punch at me with his right arm and I grabbed his right arm and snapped it like a tooth pick. Broken bones are easy to heal these days, so I could damage James all I wanted to and fix him up during his operation.

James fell down on the ground moaning in pain. He quickly got up though and prepared to attack me again. He was in so much pain that I could see he was struggling not to cry. James was very brave, but not too bright. That worked for me though, I never liked my woman smart. James attacked me a third time and I grabbed him by the little hair he had on his head and slammed his face against the wall.

James nose broke on impact and when he got up again, blood was pouring out of his nose like a waterfall. I was having fun now, but the next time James attacked me I would knock him out. I waited for James to lunge at me again. But instead of doing that he did something that I did not expect. James picked up the tray of surgical tools and threw it right at him. I instantly ducked to the ground and James picked up a surgical knife and tried to stab me with it. James thrust the knife at my face and I dodged it.

He then slashed the knife at my throat and I dodged it again. Poor James should have realized that there was no way he could beat me. Then James surprised me again, he head butted me with that big thick skull of his and I slammed into the wall. James ran at me and stabbed his knife through my left eye socket. Blood gushed down my face as I fell down on the ground, unable to move. The only part of my body that was moving was my fingers, but I was not moving them voluntarily.

My blood gushed out of my eye and ran down my face. I was fully conscious of what was going on, but I didn't feel any pain. In fact I felt like I was falling asleep. James gasped in horror at what he had just did and backed away from me and said, "God Garrus, I ….oh God what have I done? I didn't want to kill you! I just wanted to defend myself! no..no..no! Please God don't let him die!"

James bent down and tried to keep me awake. Although he could see that I was fading fast. James quickly put his pants back on and said, "I'll get help right now Garrus, just hang on alright amigo!"

James then ran to get me help, but I know that it was pointless for him to do so. I was finished, the great Garrus Vakarian killed by the new guy while trying to give him a sex change against his will. I don't think any other member of my race has died such a death. Oh well at least he called me amigo in the end. So even after what I did he still considered me this friend. I just wanted to be loved oh well soon I will be in haven at a bar. Shepard may be there to and will have beers together forever and ever and ever….er….eve…..

The End


End file.
